esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Arveyres/Sandbox
Arveyres (Arveyran: Arvera; ''see other translations''), commonly known as the Kingdom of Arveyres (Arveyran: Arreinata da Arvera), also known by its formal name is a parliamentary monarchy that comprises the Province and Realm of Arveyres, two legally separate entities that on an international scale operate as one representative entity. The Province of Arveyres is constituent territory of the Empire of Eurasia, and the Realm of Arveyres is constituent territory of the Monarch of Arveyres in his or her own right. There currently is no reigning monarch of Arveyres, the current Regent is Adramire H. S. Trafalgar, the Prelate of Sevilla. Arveyres is an extremely diverse nation, having territories that are present on each of the seven continents of Esamir. It is a relatively liberal nation due to its development being at the crossroads of the combination of Eurasian and Lyric (Aloian, Duresian, and Kiwi) cultures. Arveyres, as a part of Eurasia, receives partial military protection from the Empire while maintaining an independent military. Arveyres is a nation that has historically influenced international trade, having been one of the largest trading empires in the world, and by doing so promoting the spread of language and culture. 'Toponymy' 'Etymology' The name "Arveyres" is the French reading of an archaic Arveyran portmanteau of "Almeria" and "Navarras", "Alvarras". Throughout the written history of the Arveyran language, it gradually was corrupted into "Arveras" and later into "Arvera". The first instance of "Alvarras" being used at the official level to refer to the entire nation of Arveyres was in 1013 by King Silvanis while addressing the remains of the Salamancan Confederation, referring to the nation as the "people of the Alvarras". 'Name in official languages' 'Archaic names' Throughout history there were several ways of addressing the historical and modern Arveyran states; from 59 BCE until 289 CE the pre-Arveyran state was known as the Province of Judea, from 289 until 552 (the pre-unification period), the successor state to the Province of Judea was known as the Kingdom of Almeria (the "Province of Arveyres"), one of the constituent entities of the Kingdom of Arveyres. In 552 the Kingdom of Almeria was united with the Kingdom of the Navarras (the "Realm of Arveyres"), to create the Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras, or the Kingdom of Almeria-Navarras. In 1955, the Sultanate of Cordoba, which was under personal union by the Monarch of Arveyres, was annexed into the Kingdom of Arveyres; for ten years, the nation was officially called the "United Kingdom of Almeria, the Navarras, and Cordoba", before reverting back to the Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras in 1965. Infrequently, largely by older generations, Arveyres is still referred to as the "United Kingdom" or the "Most Serene Kingdom". The official names of the Arveyran entity throughout history were as follows: *59 BCE - 289 CE: officially the "Province of Judea"; colloquially "Maritime Granada", "Judea", and "Eurasian Granada" *289-552: officially the "Kingdom of Almeria", colloquially "All-Granada" *552-1013: officially the "Kingdom of Almeria and the Navarras", colloquially referred to as the "Two Kingdoms" *1013-1735: officially the "Kingdom of Almeria-Navarras", colloquially "Alvarras" *1735-1865: officially the "Kingdom of Arveyres", colloquially "Arveyres" *1865-1955: officially the "Kingdom of Arveyres and Cordoba", colloquially "Arveyres-Cordoba" *1955-present: officially the "United Kingdom of Almeria, the Navarras, and Cordoba", colloquially the "United Kingdom"